The Dawn of a True Love!
by Holy157
Summary: Ash and Dawn were siblings, but not bloodrelated. They shared a very special relationshiping and through multiple events, new feelings arise. What're those feelings? Should people would call each other brother and sister have such feelings? Rated M for a degree of incest, even if not bloodrelated. Might include lemons later.
1. The Dawn of a True Love!

**Pearlshipping from someone who writes Advanceshipping?! Blasphemy! So, like I mentioned in my shout out in_ Mega Evolution and the return of a Legend!_ I would write Pearlshipping. I actually support most shippings where Ash's included, every one of them has something that makes them interesting. So now I'm writing Pearlshipping and this'll be the Prologue. Jumping around in time and portraying multiple characters, most of them will make an appearance again. This story'll be rated M, simply because of the subject and hints I throw out. Will there be Pokemon battles? Probably in Chapter 2, but it'll only be a 1 on 1. I hope you'll enjoy this story! Welcome to the Prologue of _The Dawn of True Love_! (The picture shows how Ash and Dawn will look through the majority of the story.)**

**" " - Speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Ages (All ages're from the final part. The story'll continue from there.)**

**Ash:18**

**Dawn:16**

**Brock:18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

'Master?' Lucario asked, wondering why his Master stopped on the cliff.

"Forgive me Lucario, but this has to be done." Sir Aaron said, before he threw his staff in front of Lucario.

'Master?' Lucario asked, this time worry evident in his voice.

"Lucario, I won't let you sacrifice your life simply because you were born in a world full of war. You'll be sealed inside this staff but once the time comes your new Master'll release you, but in a time of peace. Goodbye Lucario." Aaron said, watching as Lucario was absorbed into his staff. The people from the palace would find it eventually. Having called his Pidgeot, Aaron quickly mounted it before he flew off to the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

'Aaron, why did you do this? Will there ever be a peaceful world? And who should this new "Master" of my be?' Lucario thought, sorrow being the only emotion he felt, not believing that his Master had left him alone.

* * *

Pallet Town

"Come on Pichu!" a young boy shouted, sporting raven dark hair and auburn eyes. Chasing him was his best friend Pichu.

"Pi!" it shouted, running as fast as could to keep up with his best friend who running up the stairs to the Oak Laboratory. Knocking on the door, Ash waited until someone opened the door.

"Hello Prof. Oak." Ash greeted the old man, even thought he wasn't that old.

"Ah, Ash. I suppose you're looking for Gary?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah! He said that me, Pichu, him and Eevee could play tag now!" Ash exclaimed, still being a child made him very excited to play tag with his friend.

"Hey Ash." Gary said, having found his way to the door where he greeted his friend with Eevee following him.

"Let's go Gary!" Ash exclaimed, quickly running down the stairs again with Gary and Eevee needing a second before they understood what was going on.

"Wait for me, Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted, teasing Ash with the name only he used. As they passed Ash's house, they could see Delia Ketchum wave her hands as they ran by, happy to see that Ash and Gary got along so well.

* * *

"I hope we're doing the right thing." an unknown woman said.

"It's better than getting rid of her, hopefully her new mother will eventually let her meet us. And so long your father thinks you aborted everything's fine." her husband responded, watching with sadness as his wife place the basket with their child and a note, describing the situation, in front of a door.

* * *

"Got ya!" Ash shouted, who had finally, together with Pichu who had tagged Eevee, tagged Gary. Being right outside the lab made it even better, because at that exact moment Prof. Oak opened the door to greet his grandson.

"Ah, Gary! Perfect timing! I just finished dinner!" Prof. Oak said to his grandson.

"I'm coming gramps!" Gary quickly, waving to Ash before running past his grandfather into the house.

"It was nice to see you Professor!" Ash quickly added, before heading back to his house, hoping his Mother hadn't gone anywhere. As he walked to his house, he found the basket that had been placed there. Giving it an odd look, he quickly knocked at the door so he could show his mother what he had found.

"Mom!" Ash quickly said as she had opened the door.

"What's it?" his Mother asked, not knowing if anything had happened.

"Look at what I found!" Ash said, dragging his Mother out of the doorway and pointing at the basket. Noticing it, she quickly picked it up and pulled Ash back inside with the basket in her hand. Seeing the note, she started reading it.

'Dear Ms. Ketchum. What're you going to find in the basket is our two year old daughter Dawn. Me and my husband have been forced to leave her and after seeing you and your son we knew that Dawn would be in good hands if we left her with you. Now, we fully understand if you bring her to an orphanage but it would ease our mind if we knew that you could take care of her. Once she's of age, in 16 years, you can if you decide to raise let her meet us. If you don't want her to meet us, we'll understand. After all, she'll be your daughter more than our daughter. Here's my number, should that day come. But don't call before that day. We really hope this doesn't in any way bother you, and we wish you best of luck.'

07085453075

-Johanna Berlitz.

Removing the blanket that covered the basket, she quickly found a sleeping two year old girl lying in the basket. Picking her up and holding her in her arms, she walked over to Ash.

"Ash, this is your new sister, Dawn." Ms. Ketchum said to her son, knowing that they would get along perfectly. Walking over to her, Ash quickly glanced at her face and for some reason felt something in his heart. To the surprise of both him and his Mother, he quickly planted a kiss on her forehead before looking at his Mother.

"I'll make sure to protect her!" Ash said, being dead serious when he said those words.

"I'm sure you will, Dawn will be happy once she meets her new brother." his Mother responded with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ash Ketchum, now to be considered a young man at the age of 16, had just walked over to Prof. Oak.

"Good morning Ash, what brings you here today?" Prof. Oak asked, pretty sure it had something to do with all of his Pokemon.

"I planned to start my Sinnoh Journey today and then continue it during next year's break." Ash explained, a grin plastered on his face.

"Alright, but don't miss the first day of school again. It's especially important during your first. 10th grade is equally important to 12th and I hope you understand that." Prof. Oak explained.

"Sure do Prof. Oak. I'll see in six months!" Ash said, having quickly picked his Pokemon before leaving again.

"Have fun Ash! Sinnoh is a great region!" Prof. Oak shouted after Ash, who was already running down the stairs.

* * *

Having left his room, bag packed, Ash was walking down the hallway. Not noticing each other, the two siblings ran into each other. Tumbling backwards, Ash fell to the ground while Dawn followed landing on him with their lips locked. Having understood what had happened, Dawn quickly got off her brother before helping him up.

"I'm so sorry Ash!" Dawn quickly said, having a deep red blush on her face.

"It's no problem. But I've to hurry, the boat is leaving soon." Ash stated, giving Dawn a hug before rushing down the stairs and out of the door. Brock would meet him at the docks. Dawn stood there, her heart slamming against her chest. What was this feeling? And why had she enjoyed that her lips were locked to Ash's? She touched her lips and felt all tingly, not knowing what to think.

* * *

Hall of Origins

"Father!" a young voice shouted, belonging to a Pokemon.

"What's it Mew?" Arceus asked, looking at his child.

"I want you to turn me into an egg and give me to a human!" Mew exclaimed, extremely excited at the idea after she had seen the human.

"An egg? Human? What're you talking about Mew?" Arceus questioned, not understanding what Mew wanted.

"I saw this wonderful human play with all of his Pokemon and I want also to be there!" Mew explained, hoping her Father would allow it.

"I understand, but why do you want me to turn you into an egg?"

"Well, it always more fun when you know of nothing! And he could teach me so many things!"

"Well Mew, I'll grant you your wish. I'll trust you on this one but all your memories'll be lost unless we meet again once you've hatched," Arceus said, smiling a little as he saw how excited his daughter was.

"Thank you so much Father!" Mew nearly shouted, hugging him as tight as she could. But Arceus had decided to wait until the human had matured enough.

* * *

"So Ash, are you excited to explore Sinnoh?" Brock asked his best friend who was watching Sinnoh get closer and closer. The Pokemon were amazing!

"Sure am! Sadly we can't explore everything at once. It would be so much easier." Ash said, still happy about all the travelling that he managed to do.

"Can you believe how many unique Pokemon we've seen through our travels? I think nearly no one at our school can say that." Brock added, happy to travel with Ash again.

"Looks like we nearly're there. Are you ready Brock?"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"So Dawn, are you excited for your first day in 10th grade tomorrow?" Delia asked her adopted daughter, who she had found outside her house 14 years ago. Now being 16, Dawn had grown into a beautiful girl. Many of the boys at her old school had asked her out, but she had always declined.

"Well, I would be nervous but I got Ash to help me. Right brother?" Dawn asked, looking over at Ash.

"Sure Dawnie, remember that I'll always be there for you and protect you." Ash said, having a weak smile on his face as he remembered when he had first seen Dawn. Walking over to him, Dawn hugged him before she remembered what had happened before Ash went to Sinnoh. Blushing at the memories, she saw that Ash looked at her but didn't decide to ask her if anything was wrong.

"I'm going to a shower." Dawn quickly said, trying to get away from the awkward situation.

* * *

Only wearing his boxers, Ash needed to get into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Having forgotten to lock the door, Dawn didn't hear as Ash entered the bathroom. Hearing the water, Dawn pulled away the curtain. Noticing the sound, Ash turned around to see his sister stand in the shower. Blushing deep, Ash turned away from Dawn who was blushing even more than him. Quickly spitting out of the water, Ash walked over to the door without looking at Dawn.

"I'm really sorry sis." Ash said before leaving the bathroom. As he had left, one thought went through his mind. That Dawn looked so gorgeous. But how could he think like that about his sister? She was his sister, even if they weren't bloodrelated. And he shouldn't think of her like that, especially while May was his girlfriend. Dawn thought along the same lines, how amazing her brother looked. How couldn't she've noticed? If he wasn't her brother she would probably ask him out.

* * *

"Are you ready Mew?" Arceus asked his first born child. Looking all excited, Arceus knew the answer all too well.

"Come on Father, just get over with it so I can start my new life!" Mew said, spinning around in the air.

"And remember, if we ever meet all of your memories from this life will return." Arceus explained, wanting to make sure his daughter knew of the consequences.

"And you know where to teleport me right?" Mew countered, loving to tease her Father.

"Well then, it's time. Goodbye Mew."

"Goodbye Father."

* * *

Entering the living room, having forgotten to turn the light off, Ash was caught off-guard by an even light. Closing his eyes, the light finally disappeared. Opening them again, Ash saw a completely pink egg lying on the table in the living room. Blinking a few times, to make sure he wasn't imagining things, Ash walked over to it and touched the egg. He knew some sort of bond had been created between him and the Pokemon inside.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? I loved writing it, and I also mentioned Advanceshipping for all of my followers who love Advanceshipping out there. Review as usual and you'll see an update before this week's over! Until next time!**


	2. It all begins!

**After some massive thinking, this is the final result of the first chapter. It was actually harder to write than I thought, even though I had planned it. This's a Pearlshipping story, but I'll probably not have any real Pearlshipping until Chapter 3. Obviously it doesn't mean that I can't build up Pearlshipping. You'll see. Reviews are always wanted, so if you got something then review! Welcome to Chapter 1!**

**" " - Speech**

**' ' - Thoughts**

**Ages:**

**Ash:18**

**Dawn:16**

**Brock/Misty/May/Paul/Gary:18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Good morning Honey." the loving Mother said as she had opened the door belonging to her son.

"Morning Mom." Ash responded, having gotten used to this treatment.

"Excited for the first day of your final school year?" Delia asked, watching as her son got out of the bed.

"Could be better, at least the first day only requires me to be in school until my battle and the annual school ball." Ash responded, having liked what he saw when he invited to ball during first grade.

"Alright, breakfast is ready. I'll get Dawn out of bed and then you'll get her to school." Delia said, closing the door behind before heading to next room. Opening his closet, Ash took out a new set of clothing his Mother had bought. Donning a white shirt, pulling the collar up, Ash then put on his red jacket with silver buttons. Adding a pair of light blue jeans and he was almost done. Looking for it, Ash found his trademark cap with matching colors and put it on his head before heading down into the kitchen. The smell of breakfast was irresistable for him, compared to his sister. He still called her his sister, even if his Mother had told them long ago that they weren't bloodrelated. They still saw each other as siblings, they had known each other 14 years and lived together. His Mother was already sitting at the table, seemingly having managed to get Dawn out of her bed, reading the newspaper.

"Morning." a voice came from the stairs, belonging to Dawn.

"So, are you excited?" Delia asked her daughter, pretty much asking the same as she asked Ash.

"Mom, you asked me that question and you still remember my answer. Do you think Dawn'll say something else?" Ash questioned his Mother, knowing what Dawn would had said. They knew each other that well.

"Hey, you better hurry up! You got 30 minutes until school starts!" Delia exclaimed, having glanced at the clock that was hanging in the kitchen. Eating faster, the two siblings quickly hurried into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Both remembered the things that had happened here. How Dawn landed on top of Ash, having their lips locked. Or how Ash caught a glimpse of Dawn while she was in the shower. He still had the picture in his head, and there was only one word to describe it. Beautiful. And then when Dawn was lying on him, lips locked. It just felt right, but he couldn't continue while knowing May was his girlfriend and Dawn was his sister. Thinking along similar lines, Dawn's biggest thought was if she should tell Ash that she liked him more than just a sibling. But what if he would think she was weird than? But Ash would never say something like that was Dawn's last thought, before she hurried after Ash down the stairs and picking up her bag. Saying goodbye, Ash opened the door and let her out before he closed it behind them. Usually they held hands, but this time Ash was carrying the egg that had mysteriously appeared in their living room last night. He would ask Prof. Oak about it.

* * *

Having walked for a few minutes, and having talked about school in general, they finally saw the massive building in front of them. Thousands of students studied here, and Ash and Dawn were only two of them.

"You better run inside and find out which classroom you should be in. We'll see each other later." Ash said, having glanced at his watch.

"Alright." Dawn quickly responded, hugging Ash while he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before she ran inside. Looking around outside, Ash tried to find some of his classmates. After looking around a little, Ash spotted Brock and Misty. Brock was still wearing the same outfit he had when they were travelling Sinnoh together, but Misty had undergone a major change. Having cropped her hair, she now also wore a white jacket with a blue collar and a white skirt. Having gone from been a tomboy for many years, Misty had now changed and become one of the sweetest persons Ash knew. Even though if Misty got angry you should run.

"Hey Ash." Brock greeted his best friend, having spotted him first.

"Good to see you Brock." Ash greeted back, even if it only was 2 weeks ago since their Sinnoh journey ended.

"Welcome back Ash." Misty now greeted him, giving him a light hug

"It's great to be back Misty." Ash responded, having missed the company of Misty.

"So, are you excited for your battle against Lance?" Brock asked, looking at Ash with interest.

"Yeah, it'll great to beat him!" Ash exclaimed, maybe sounding a little overconfident.

"Do I hear Ashy-boy thinking he's able to beat Lance?" an all too familiar voice teased.

"Oh, I surely am able to beat him. After all you didn't even manage to land a single hit during our last battle." Ash countered, having a big grin on his face as he saw Gary. Giving each other a high five, a sign of their long lasting friendship, they started some small talk with Gary mostly asking about Ash's Sinnoh Journey.

"Ash!" an angelic voice shouted, giving him no time to react before he nearly got tackled to the ground.

"Hey May." Ash responded softly, sharing a passionate kiss with his girlfriend.

"Finally you're back, I needed a strong opponent but no one was good enough." Paul said, walking up to them, completing the group of friends.

"Do you still think you can beat me?" Ash questioned, remembering the last time he and Paul battled.

"Hmpf." was the only response he got from Paul.

"I'm heading over to the toilets, I'll be back in a few minutes.

* * *

Having finished his business, Ash exited the toilet. Then he heard a scream and a slap echoed through the corridors of the school. Running faster, trying to locate where it came from, Ash quickly found the source. And it was something that filled him with an anger he never had felt before.

"KENNY!" he roared, running over to his classmate who was had hit his sister and was now holding her. Lifting up his fist, it quickly found its way to Kenny's face which sent him tumbling backwards and a loud clack had been heard as Ash's fist hit him. Having left his egg in Brock's care, Ash quickly pulled Dawn into an embrace and was sobbing into his chest. Ash didn't need to ask what had happened, he could already guess. "If you ever touch her again, I'll make sure that more than just your nose'll break." Ash said coldly to Kenny who was still lying on the ground. He ignored him and walked away with Dawn, holding her while trying to calm her down.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't appeared." Dawn managed to say, while still sobbing uncontrollable.

"Everything's alright. He'll never try to hurt you again." Ash said in a soothing voice, while stroking her hair and walking aimlessly through the corridors. "Which classroom should you be in?"

"205." Dawn responded, slowly calming down in Ash's embrace. Walking there, Ash knocked on the door while trying to get her out of his embrace, not everyone needed to see her like this. Opening the door was none other than his mentor, each professor had 3 classes which they worked with more than the others. In this case, Prof. Oak was the mentor of his class and Dawn's class.

"Ash?" Prof. Oak asked surprise, before noticing Dawn standing next to him.

"I can explain every Prof. Oak." Ash said, Dawn still clinging on to him while no one could see.

"You don't need to. I'll take you on your word. Please come in Dawn." Prof. Oak said reassuringly, been one of the few to know of Ash's and Dawn's relationship.

"Also Professor, yesterday something rather interesting happened." Ash started.

"And what would that be?" Prof. Oak asked, knowing Ash's tendency for trouble and meeting Legendaries.

"A pink Pokemon egg materialised in my living room." Ash explained, smiling a little at the reaction of the Professor.

"Interesting. You'll have to show me the egg once I'm done here unless it hatches before then."

"Alright, Prof. Oak. I'll see you later today." Ash said, waving as he already had left the Professor in amazement about the egg. Legends say that the only egg that looked like that belonged to the legendary Pokemon Mew as it was born. But Mew couldn't lay any eggs. The Professor shook his head, before returning his attention back to his new class.

* * *

"Hey Ash, what about a practice battle? You never know if you've lost your touch." Paul asked, arrogant as always.

"Alright, if you want to lose." Ash responded, already holding a pokeball in his hand.

"Go Torterra!" Paul shouted, releasing his strongest Pokemon.

"You're up Charizard." Ash said, having no doubt about his victory.

"This is a battle between Ash Ketchum and Paul Veilstone. Begin!" Brock announced, taking the role of the referee.

"Let's get over with it Charizard. I got more important things to do than this. Flamethrower!" Ash ordered, not wanting to miss when Dawn's class finished.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul countered, knowing that Ash had no plans on letting the battle go on.

"Get close and use Slash, then follow it up with a Wing Attack!" Ash said, calm as usual in the heat of battle. Very few battles still brought the excitement that he had felt many years ago. Quickly Charizard stopped the Flamethrower, dodging the Hyper Beam and getting close enough to use both Slash and Wing Attack. Inflicting heavy damage simply because of his raw strength, Torterra panted in exhaustion from taking so much damage.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" Paul shouted, hoping to be able to catch Charziard on the ground. Suceeding, Paul gave Ash no time in between. "Earthquake!"

"Break free Charizard!" Ash ordered, watching as Charizard broke free from Frenzy Plant while dodging Earthquake completely. "Now finish it! Blast Burn!" Ash shouted, watching in amazement as Charizard charged up his Blast Burn. Paul could only watch, Torterra had no way of dodging or stopping it. Releasing the attack, Charizard watched as his opponent screamed in pain from the attack.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum!" Brock announced, always surprised over Ash's battle skills. One thing he had noticed though, Pikachu wasn't with Ash. Usually they were inseparable. Maybe Ash had left him at home, his Mother usually took care of Pokemon that Ash had at home.

"Well, no slacking on your side I suppose." Paul said, smiling a little. When he first had met Ash, he considered Ash weak. But that changed. Ash was only getting stronger, surpassing many of the Elite Four already.

"It was enjoyable, but I'm quite sure that the gap between us is too big." Ash responded, enjoying his battles with Paul but knowing that they were pointless. He was simply better than Paul.

"Hey Ash! The egg is hatching!" Brock shouted from the side, having put down the egg on the ground for a few seconds. Quickly walking over, Ash took the egg in his hands. Instead of hatching like usual, the egg instead simply vanished. With everyone looking at her, Mew decided to find her parents. Looking up she saw Ash's face.

"Mew!" she exclaimed, cuddling even closer in Ash's arms.

"Incredible." was the only thing Gary said, studying to be a Professor. A Mew hatching from an egg. Revolutionary!

"Hey little girl." Ash said in a soft voice, scratching Mew's head which earned him a soft coo. Trying to fly, everyone watched as Mew floated a little before falling back into Ash's arms. Having understood that flying was no option, Mew instead looked around to find her mother. Looking at May, who was standing next to, Mew for some reason didn't fell comfortable around. She wasn't her mother. She started to wriggle around, and when May then tried to pet she cried in fear while closing her eyes.

"Well, it seems like she doesn't like when anyone besides Ash's touches her." Brock stated, watching the events unfold with interest.

"At least she accepts me as her father, sort of." Ash said, smiling at how cute Mew looked. "Well, I think it's time that we head home and prepare ourselves for the ball."

"You're right. We'll meet here again 30 minutes before the battle starts." Brock exclaimed, before heading off his own way. Everyone walked away, except May and Gary. May give him a quick kiss before she headed home aswell. Leaving only Ash, Gary and Mew.

"Should we head back?" Gary asked, who had started to walk but then noticed that Ash wasn't tagging along.

"I'm going to wait for Dawn." Ash said.

"Alright." Gary said, having met Dawn before and having nothing against her company. "Are you going to invite her?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ash responded as he understood what Gary meant. Seeing her out of the corner of his eye, Ash acted like he hadn't seen her. But right before she could do anything, he quickly grabbed and spun her around.

"Hey Dawn." Gary greeted, giving her a quick hug. After all, he grown up with her.

"So, how was your first school day?" Ash asked, still feeling the need to act like the big brother. Mew, before Ash had grabbed Dawn, had managed to find a place on his shoulder. It wasn't as cuddly as in his arms, but it did fine.

"It was great! Prof. Oak is such an amazing teacher, and our class is just great." Dawn responded, before noticing the little pink create on Ash's shoulder. Having shifted her attention from Ash to Dawn, Mew immediately decided that Dawn was her mother. Managing to barely jump from Ash's shoulder to Dawn's, Mew softly nuzzled Dawn's cheek in a sign of affection.

"Seems like Mew has found her second parent." Gary said, chuckling slightly at the sight.

"She's so cute!" Dawn squealed in delight, scratching Mew's head.

* * *

Having walked back home, the three friends split up, Gary walking up the stairs to his house and Ash and Dawn heading over to their house. Before they entered though, Ash took Dawn's hand and stopped her.

"Hey Dawn, Prof. Oak told you about the ball tonight?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I would like you to come with me." Ash said, waiting for her reaction. It took a few seconds to fully understand what Ash had said. Then her face exploded into a big grin.

"Thank so you much!" Dawn shouted, pulling Ash into a close hug. And both enjoyed the closeness, more than they wanted to admit.

"Hurry up, I got another surprise for you inside." Ash added, watching as Dawn's face grew even brighter. Entering the house, and greeting their Mother, they quickly hurried up the stairs and entered Ash's room. Opening up his closet, Ash pulled out something that he had hidden there. It was a light red dress that went all the way to the floor with straps. Dawn's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the beautiful dress.

"I don't know what to say." Dawn managed get out, having gotten over the first wave of surprise.

"You don't need to say anything. A beautiful girl like my sister only deserves the best." Ash responded, before giving Dawn a light peck on the lips nad handing her the dress. Managing to get her out of his room, he then started looking for his tuxedo.

* * *

With both having changed, Ash was the first one finished and was waiting in the living room while Mew sat on his head. Then he saw Dawn walk down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Ash said, a slight blush creeping up his face.

"You don't look too shabby either." Dawn responded, giggling a little. "Here, this is for you."

"What's it?" Ash asked, surprised that Dawn would give him a necklace.

"It belonged to your father, Mother found it a while ago."

"Well, thank you then." Ash said, happy over the gift, but little did he know what power the stone on the necklace possessed. Putting it on, he headed to the door.

"There's one more thing." Dawn said, walking over to him and giving him a light peck on the lips. "So, now I'm ready."

"Ladies first." Ash said, opening the door while having Mew sleep on his head. Walking outside, Ash took Dawn's hand and together they walked to the school. The tingling sensation on his lips was still there. What was that feeling? Maybe Misty could help him with that.

* * *

**Did you enjoy all the fluffy things I put in? I surely enjoyed writing it. And yes, I've Advanceshipping in here. Why? Simply because I also like that shipping. As usual, review so I can improve and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Feelings Blossom!

**I actually wrote something? It's probably horribly though. I sat writing on this for multiple days, rewriting and changing it. And then this came out. I shortened down the story, simply so it was finished and I could take a break with no story being written. Anything more? No, review as usual! Welcome to the last chapter!**

**Update: So, I've noticed that people wonder why I finished this story. Yes, I know that I could've done much more with it but I simply don't have have a lot of motivation right now. I usually update quite fast, but for this story it took me over a week. I tried to update, but I simply couldn't bother and actually rewrote it 3 times. So instead of writing when I'm not doing my best I decided to simply finish this story and then take a break. Also, I just couldn't come up with anything that would make this story special. Now if enough people want to, I'll write another chapter to wrap it up. As said, I don't think this's my best, but you can decide. Do you want me to write another chapter to finish this?**

**Update 2: So, after talking to one of reviewers (Uranium235, thanks for the help) I decided this story is done. I know that I screwed up. But instead of trying to fix it, I'll instead contniue on a sequel for this. Hopefully, I'll do better then. I'm really sorry for everyone who enjoyed the story, simply because I tried to write something when I should simply've taken a break. Instead you'll see a new story next week probably which won't end like this, and after that I'll return and write a sequel for this. And I promise that I'll make sure that it won't end badly. I hope you understand, so until next time!**

**" " - Speech**

**' ' - Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Having arrived at school, walking there with an awkward silence after both had given each other a light pick on the lips, Ash saw everyone in the distance. Quickly letting go of each other's hand, they walked in the direction where everyone was. Gary, Brock and Misty's eyes widened as they saw Dawn. Paul, who had been joined by Drew stared in shock and May was unable to comprehend it. The guys couldn't get their eyes of her while the girls wondered where she had gotten that dress. Half of them had never met Dawn, while Brock, Misty and Gary knew her.

"Let me introduce you to everyone, You know Brock, Misty and Gary. Then we've Paul, Drew and my girlfriend May." Ash said, looking at each one. Paul had an expression on his face that Ash didn't enjoy, so Paul quickly changed it as he saw his fist.

"And who's she?" May asked, having noticed that Dawn was younger than the rest of them.

"This's my sister Dawn." Ash introduced her, earning big eyes from Paul, Drew and May.

"Sister?" Paul questioned, looking at both of them and not seeing how they could be siblings.

"We're not blood related, but we've lived together for 14 years." Ash said, earning surprised looks. "I think it's time, and I got to get ready."

"We better find some good places." Brock stated, being the wisest and calmest of them. Walking away, only Ash, Dawn and May were left.

"Good luck Ash." May said, pulling him closer before kissing him and walking away. Now only Ash and Dawn were left, standing there in silence.

"I know you can do it." Dawn said, before hugging Ash tightly. She would admit her feelings during the ball, maybe when they danced.

"Thanks Dawn. Your support means the world for me." Ash responded, hugging Dawn back. He watched as she left him, before he headed to his destination. Walking to arena, he started looking for the waiting room.

* * *

Still sitting on Ash's head, Mew tried to get some attention. Tickling Ash's cheek, Mew managed to get a few giggles out of him before he pulled her down and held her in his arms.

"Hey, do you want something?" Ash asked, trying to look serious. Mew tried to wiggle herself out of Ash's arms but didn't manage. Then Mew looked at Ash, trying to fake some tears. "Oh no, I won't take you with me to the battle."

"Mew?" she asked innocently, not wanting Ash to leave her.

"Alright, you can come with me." Ash sighed, placing Mew on his head. Entering the arena, Ash headed into the waiting room where Pikachu already was.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, happy to see his trainer.

"Hey buddy! You ready for the battle today?" Ash asked his friend, petting him on the head. Getting a fast nod, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

"And now, let me present our challenger! Welcome, Ash Ketchum!" an announcer roared, making the entire school cheer for him. Walking out, the roars from the crowd only intensified until he finally reached his spot on the battlefield. "You all know him! Please welcome, our very own Champion, Lance!"

"It's good to see you Ash." Lance greeted, managing to get his words heard over the roar of the crowd. "I hope you're ready for a beating!"  
"Ready for a beating? You mean if I'm ready to beat you!" Ash countered, having a big smile on his face until Lance's eyes went higher and watched his head.

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed giggling, happy over the attention she was getting.

"Well, I'm impressed Ash. Prof. Oak told me everything." Lance explained smiling.

"Mew?"

"It's alright Mew." Ash said, petting Mew a little.

"I think the crowd is waiting for us to start."

"Sure do, let's go!"

"This's a battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Champion of Kanto, Lance! Send out your Pokemon!" the referee shouted.

"Show him how it's done Dragonite!" Lance said, throwing his pokeball in the air, revealing his strongest Pokemon.

"I know you can do this, so let's go!" Ash said to his best friend, who eagerly jumped down from his shoulder and stood on the battlefield.

"This's a 1 on 1 battle! Pikachu vs Dragonite! Begin!"

"Show him what your Thunderbolt looks like!" Ash started, wanting to see how strong Lance's Dragonite really was. Sending out one, Pikachu still didn't use all of his power, it hit Dragonite who hadn't been ordered to dodge. Then Dragonite rushed forward, having an Ice Punch ready. Dodging it, Pikachu quickly shattered the ice with an Iron Tail before giving it another go and hitting Dragonite. Getting annoyed by Pikachu, Dragonite used Dragon Breath without an order from its trainer. Simply sidestepping, Pikachu gave him another Thunderbolt in which Dragonite grunted in reply. Then everything went fast, starting with a Quick Attack, Pikachu slammed into Dragonite. Which surprised everyone, Dragonite actually moved backwards at the impact. Using a Double Team, Pikachu then started to tap into all of his power. Being ordered to use Thunder, and standing behind Dragonite, it was blue instead of yellow. And his Thunderbolt before, that was nothing. Dragonite screamed in pain, he had never felt this much pain from anything else than Ice and Dragon-type moves. He was supposed to be resistant against Electric-types, but it didn't really matter. Then Pikachu rushed forward, charging up Electro Ball and threw it at Dragonite. Only focusing on the one attack, Dragonite didn't notice that Pikachu continued to get closer with an Iron Tail ready. Using Ice Punch to block Electro Ball, the Iron Tail still hit and earned Pikachu a grunt from Dragonite.

"You can do better than this!" Lance shouted, continuing to give Dragonite orders and being more and more impressed by Pikachu.

"Finish this Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered, wanting to see the full extent of Pikachu's powers.

"Counter with Giga Impact!" Lance countered, watching as Pikachu ran faster and faster while the lightning around him turned blue. Dragonite charged towards Pikachu, surrounded by a purple aura. The impact was ear deafening, and the explosion wasn't much better.

"Pikachu and Dragonite are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" the referee announced. Walking over to where Pikachu was lying, Ash picked him up and placed him on his shoulder before he walked over to Lance who had returned Dragonite.

"Amazing Ash. You surely deserve the right to challenge me to a full 6 on 6 battle without facing the Elite Four. Your skill will eventually far surpass mine." Lance stated as he was shaking hands with Ash.

"Thanks Lance, your Dragonite is really strong though. Most of my Pokemon wouldn't be able to beat him." Ash responded with a smile. Something tickled him, so he just started petting the pink creature on his head which earned him a soft coo.

"Better hurry up and enjoy yourself during the ball. I'm sure your girlfriend is waiting for you."

* * *

As he left the arena, the first he spotted was Dawn. Running to him, he took her in a tight embrace before he let her go. Then came May, giving him a kiss with all the passion she could muster. But something felt wrong to Ash while doing it, he was thinking about Dawn the entire time.

"Amazing Ash!" Brock said, being the first to really congratulate him.

"Thanks Brock." Ash responded, before being congratulated by everyone else.

"Shall we meet the others?" Ash asked, not waiting for a response from the others, being guided by his stomach.

"Is it just me, or did Ash look hungry?" Misty questioned, having known Ash for a long time.

"He's always hungry, even though he has learnt to live with it." Dawn added, following Ash with her eyes. Misty saw that look, and she knew there was something going on with Dawn.

* * *

Having finished eating, and managed to send home Mew with Pikachu, Ash looked around the crowd. Then he spotted her, and the only thing he could think was how beautiful she looked. Mentally slapping himself for the thought, Ash turned his look to May. He couldn't describe in words how she looked, but it didn't matter. He had been spotted by them.

"There you're! We've been looking for you!" May exclaimed, faking anger.

"You've? But shouldn't you know I'm driven by stomach?" Ash countered, earning a slap from his girlfriend.

"You're a big dummy!" Dawn added, earning a weird look from Ash.

"Big dummy? I'm going to show who's a big dummy here!" Ash said grinning, slowly walking towards Dawn.

* * *

After another hour, the floor was cleared so the dance could start. Many guys just stood there, until they got dragged onto the floor. But no one could say they didn't enjoy it. Not spotting May, who Ash had planned to ask out, he instead spotted Dawn who was walking over to him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Dawn asked quietly, blushing as she did it.

"You know I won't say no Dawnie." Ash responded, taking her hands while leading her on the dance floor.

'Now's the time to tell him.' Dawn thought, noticing that the music was slow. Dancing for a few minutes, Dawn looked up into Ash's eyes.

"So, did you enjoy the ball so far?" Ash asked, knowing he did the right thing by asking her to come. But he didn't know the outcome would be different then he had expected.

"It was great!" Dawn stated, all happy, before she started to blush.

"Is something wrong Dawn?"

"Well, yes. You know Ash, I've been feeling weird since a few days know. And I finally know why. I love you Ash." Dawn said, looking at Ash's face for a reaction. And it was an expression of surprise she could see, at least not shock .

"Dawn, I love you too." Ash responded, having thought for a few minutes, before leaning in to kiss Dawn. It felt like fireworks exploding, and Ash's eyes widened as he felt Dawn's tongue try to enter his mouth. Not complaining, Ash let Dawn's tongue in. But then he saw something, time stopped nearly. Having closed his eyes after the first surprise, this time he looked around a little before they widened in horror this time. May was standing not far away, staring at him and Dawn. Misty had put her arms around the horrified girl, slowly dragging her away.

"Did I do the right thing?" Dawn asked, not having thought about May at all.

"I don't regret anything, but May might have a hard time recovering."

"I love you Ash." Dawn said, trying to not think to much about what had happened.

"I love you too Dawnie." Ash responded, thinking of what he should tell May, before he locked lips with Dawn again. That was something he wouldn't bother with right now, especially when there were other persons who would be much angrier at him. But all of that was something he would think of tomorrow, or another day.

* * *

**So, how bad was it? Did you manage to get through it? I hope so. But don't worry, you'll see better writing from me once I start again. If I'm in a good mood, you might see something as early as Sunday from me. Else sometimes during next week, you'll see a new story about. What'll it be about? I got some ideas right now, but haven't decided yet. So, review if you want and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
